poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 24: Garbage Night, the Musical
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Garbage Night the Musical is the 24th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is the only musical episode ever produced. Plot It was nighttime at the Haven House Children's Home, a girl named Melissa was wishing for adopting a puppy ("Someone Somewhere"). At the Pound Puppies Secret Headquarters, Holly arrives to take the Pound Puppies out for dinner because of their hard work. The Pound Puppies then got dressed for dinner and went with Holly out the headquarters and out of the pound ("Putting on the Dog"). Meanwhile, Katrina turns her van into a garbage truck, hoping to capture some garbage-loving dogs and to get even with the Pound Puppies("Mutts Drive Me Nuts!"). Holly and the Pound Puppies arrive at the entrance of the Pets Are People Too Restaurant, where they serve only healthy food, but Whopper prefers to eat junk food. As they were about to go in, a poodle stops them and asks them for someplace else to eat. The poodle then escorts the gang to an alley, where dogs eat nothing but garbage all the time. The poodle and his two partners reveal to be employees of the self-proclaimed Canine Cafe ("At the Canine Cafe"). Then, out pops a dog named Scrounger, who really loves eating garbage. Seeing Scrounger's stomach ache, the Pound Puppies and Holly knew that Scrounger, along with the three employees, are "Junk-Food Junkies". They then offered the "Junk-Food Junkies" to come to the Puppy Pound for a new home and healthy food. However, Scrounger declines the offer and reveals his passion for eating trash ("I'm Just a Junk-Food Junky"). Unbelievably, even Whopper approves the whole idea about eating junk food. Meanwhile, Katrina reveals her plot to get even with Cooler and his friends. She even dreams of turning them into a fur coat.("I'm Going to Lock those Mutts"). She orders Brattina to unleash the garbage smell to lure Scrounger, Whopper, and the "Junk-Food Junkies" to the van and capture them. A moment later, Whopper, Scrounger, and the other "Junk Food Junkies" are inside a cage. A trap door opens and the five "Junk-Food Junkies" slide down into the Pound Puppy Headquarters and land in some desks. The Pound Puppies taught the "junk-food junkies" how bad junk food can be. With Howler's Pup-o-Scope, they demonstrated how healthy foods can help their bodies and how junk food can ruin their bodies ("On the Inside of your Outside"). Horrified, Whopper, Scrounger, and the other "Junk-Food Junkies" pleaded to Cooler and the others to help them become healthy. In no time at all, Scrounger, Whopper, and the other three dogs were no longer "Junk-Food Junkies". At the Hall of Puppy Power, Scrounger and his friends wished for a loving master and Puppy Power revealed Melissa and her friends at the Haven House Children's House ("Someone, Somewhere Reprise"). Later, Holly, the Pound Puppies and the others tiptoe out of the pound, only to be spotted by Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut. Cooler and the gang immediately started running throughout the city ("Let's Start Pounding"). While Cooler distracts Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut, Holly and the others escort Scrounger and the other former "Junk-Food junkies" to safety. That morning at the Haven House Children's Home, Melissa and the other children find Scrounger and the others, knowing that her wish came true. As Melissa offers Scrounger a lollipop, Scrounger declines the lollipop. He then promises he'll never eat junk food ever again now the Pound Puppies helped him saw the potential dangers of eating junk food ("I'm Just a Health Food Hounddog"). Roll Call Gallery Garbage Night: The Musical Voice Cast for Garbage Night the Musical Trivia Rene Auberjonois, who provided the voice of the Poodle, was known for the voice of Louis in the 1989 Disney movie, The Little Mermaid, along with his roles as Odo in the 1990's TV Series, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Reverend Oliver in the 2000 film, The Patriot before his death on December 8th, 2019. Gregg Berger, who provided the voice of Scrounger, was known for the voice of Odie in Jim Davis' various Garfield animated TV specials and the 1980's TV Series, Garfield and Friends, along with the voices of Cornfed Pig in the 1990's TV Series, Duckman, and The Gromble in the 1990's TV Series, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:1987 airdates Category:Written by Wayne Kaatz Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by John Ludin